Was That Pokemon in Hotel Transylvania?
Here on Shomi, I like Super Mario Bros. & Friends, New Super Mario Bros. & Friends, Pokemon, Hotel Transylvania, Pink Panther & Pals, and other Saga shows I liked. My name is Daniel and here on Shomi, I like to watch Saga shows. There are here on Nintendo TVii. Starring: Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan, Murray, Strawberry Shortcake, Justin, Pikachu Libre, Noivern, Jamie, Pikachu, Whimsicott, Petilil, Spot (cameo) Jamie: Go for it, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pikachu! (uses Dash Attack) Dracula's Noivern: SCREECH! (flies and uses Body Slam on Pikachu) Jamie: Pikachu! Murray: Oh! That's down to go, Noivern wins the royale. Oh, wait. What do we have here? Justin the Pikachu biggest fan. Justin: I have got a talented masked Pikachu on live stage. Dracula: What? Hello, Justin. You get a masked Pikachu? Justin: Yes, I am getting a masked Pikachu. Dracula: Come on, let me try to use this. Justin: OK. Definetely. At least I built a hotel for dogs. (scene of hotel with dogs that bark) Dracula: OK, let's challenge ourselves to a Pokemon battle. Murray: Are we ready yet? Justin: OK, here goes. Go for it, Pikachu...Libre! (sends out Pikachu Libre) Pikachu Libre: Pikachu! Dracula: I like your talented Pokemon. Noivern, use your Shadow Blitz to tease Pikachu Libre! Dracula's Noivern: SCREECH! (flies and uses a big dark ball) Justin: Dodge, Pikachu! Pikachu Libre: (watches the dark ball shot and dodged it) Justin: And use Thunder Tackle! Pikachu Libre: Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika...CHU! (bumps into Noivern) Dracula's Noivern: SCREECH! Dracula: Noivern! Dracula's Noivern: (fainted) Murray: Oh! That's down to go, Pikachu Libre wins the royale. Dracula: Congratulations, Justin. You won. Justin: My Pikachu Libre is stronger than your Noivern. Huh, silly. Dracula: Alright, gimme 5! (Dracula and Justin both hi-fived and propped) Justin: Hey, where's Mavis? Dracula: She get dressed up as a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Mavis: Very funny. But it's Costume Day. (CHOMP!) Mavis: Spot. Oh, what a good muncher. Spot: (feasting on a sandwich) Murray: As you may see. This Pikachu Libre is talented, he must be a wrestler on some strong Pokemon: Machamp, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hariyama, Lucario, Abomasnow, Scrafty, and Ferrothorn. Dracula: Ferrothorn? What is he? Murray: He's a grass-type Pokemon with brambles and lives in a cave of Verdant Court. Justin: It's in PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond. I guess it'll be the same effort. Hee, hee, hee. Murray: Oh, well. Let your Pokemon begin and start to keep battling. Jonathan: Look what I found. Dracula: What is it, Jonathan? Jonathan: I caught... Justin: My name is Justin. Jonathan: A Whimsicott. Dracula & Justin: OOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Whimsicott: Whimsicott. Dracula: You can't keep a Whimsicott. Justin: That's part of each Pokemon in the grasslands. Jonathan: Oh, yeah. Look what Strawberry Shortcake got...a Petilil. Dracula: A Petilil? I love Petilils. Strawberry Shortcake: Aww. Petilil looks hungry. She likes to feast on some milk chocolate almonds. Justin: What does that mean? Strawberry Shortcake: Don't worry, we'll be needing it. Look, she's nibbling on them. Petilil: (nibbling on milk chocolate almonds) Justin: Aww. Does that flower gal made herself burp? Petilil: (burps) Dracula: Yep. That's cute. A cute Petilil can burp the same way. Petilil: (shoots Sleep Powder at them) Justin: Oh, we're kinda tired. (yawns) (Dracula and Justin lie down and sleep deeply) Jonathan: You know, Drac and Justin always have a plot to have some Pokemon. Murray: And what's with the attitude? Strawberry Shortcake: Mavis Dracula is coming to have a sleepover with her father and Justin. (Drac, Mavis, and Justin were still sleeping) Murray: OK, this is why it happens. Consider itself right. Jonathan: Oh, well. Have a Pokemon good time.